In the security and alarm industry, arming and disarming security systems are typically done on-site at the premises. In most circumstances, a keypad located at the premises will arm/disarm the security system upon receiving a pre-defined security code. In addition to entering a security code, almost all security systems include a key-switch interface. A key-switch interface is an access interface on the security system's alarm panel that connects to a key-switch. The key-switch would typically be mounted by an exit/entrance and which permits the arming/disarming of the security system with the use of a physical key that is inserted into the key-switch and then simply turned.
Lastly, the use of wireless remote devices have become a new a method in which to arm/disarm a security system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,090 includes one approach to use a mobile device to access the security system. However, in these other approaches, the security system includes a specific access or interface for communicating with the mobile device. This creates a problem with upgrading existing security systems to allow for a mobile device to access and perform certain activities, such as arming/disarming.
It is therefore one aspect of the present invention to improve upon the prior art by providing a system and method for wirelessly interacting with security systems using a key-switch interface.